super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiccup and Toothless (Dreamworks Allstar Rumble)
Origin: How to Train your Dragon *First Appearance: How to Train your Dragon (2010) *Last Appearance: Dragons: Defenders of Berk (latest episode: Live and let fly, September 19th, 2013) *Avaiability: Starter *Voice Actor: Jay Barchel (voices him in both movies and tv series), Charile Skanker (voices Toothless) Bio Hiccup is the awkward son of great viking chief Stoick the Vast, leader of the village of Berk. When the town is once more attacked by a dragon, this time a rare Nightfury, Hiccup shoots it down causing it to crash into the nearby forest. Hiccup, however finds himself unable to kill it and instead cuts it free. Noticing his damaged tail, Hiccup decides to secretly care for the injured dragon he named Toothless. By time, Toothless learns to trust Hiccup. In return, Hiccup's new-found knowledge of how to "tame" a dragon, Hiccup becomes number one student in Berk's Dragon-fighting classes which Hiccup was assigned to by Stoick in order to become a great viking chief like his father and soon became known as the "Dragon Conqueror". The ex-star pupil Astrid (Hiccup's love interest), however, follows Hiccup secretly to Toothless shocked to find him with a dragon as friend. Hiccup, in order to make Astrid trust Toothless, takes her on a flight which ends up at the long-searched Dragon's Nest, home to all dragons. This, however, has been taken over by the fiery dragon Red Death who makes the dragons steal from the vikings of Berk as the Red Death would eat them alive if they don't obey him. Both Hiccup and Astrid agree not to let the Vikings know where to find the Dragon's Nest. However, when Hiccup is unable to kill a Monstrous Nightmare as his final exam at dragon-fighting class, he reveals where the Dragon's Nest is. Hiccup, Astrid and his classmates (who also have found dragons themselves) manage to free Toothless from Stoick's fleet (he used the dragon to bring him to the Dragon's nest), save the Vikings from the Red Death and killi the beast in a great explosion. In nowadays, the arena which used to be used for Dragon-fighting classes is now used for Dragon-training classes and is managed by Hiccup. The vikings (excluding Mildew) know live in peace with the dragons, however, there are many problems for both vikings and dragons ahead of them. Gameplay Hiccup isn't much of a fighter as you can see. He is a pretty well-balanced character with no certain advantages as well as disadvantages. He uses sword and shield in combat, but also relies on calling Toothless in and attacking his enemies in his stead by either slaming himself into them or burning them with his flameball. Toothless has no damage bar so if hit a by an attack, he simply flies away (excluding Dragon's Rampage) Below, there's a moveset for Hiccup: Neutral Attack - slashes with his sword Forward Tilt - strikes with his sword forward Up Tilt - rises his shield over his head Down Tilt - holds his shield up and strikes with his sword from safety Dash Attack - slams his shield into his enemy Up Smash - strikes multiple times with his sword upwards (chargable) Down Smash - slams his shield to the ground, keeping nearby enemies at bay Forward Smash - strikes with his sword forward (multiple times) Neutral Aerial - strikes with his sword Forward Aerial - slams his shield into his enemy Back Aerial - strikes his sword backwards Up Aerial - While falling, strikes his sword skywards Down Aerial - Holding his shield beneath him crashing everyone in his way Pummel - Toothless bites his enemy Forward Throw - Toothless throws his enemy right in front of Hiccup Back Throw - Toothless throws his enemy back Up Throw - Toothless throws his enemy up Down Throw - Toothless throws his enemy down Neutal Special Move - Fire Breath (calls in Toothless to use his firebreath) SIde Special Move - Dragon Hammer (calls in Toothless to ram himself into Hiccup's enemy) Up Special Move - Dragon Drill (calls in Toothless to use an upwards spindrill) Down Special Move - Viking Quake (rams his shield to the ground creating a shockwave) Allstar Rumble - Dragon's Rampage (calls in Toothless for quite a while to attack with the first three special moves) Trivia *Hiccup's full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. *Hiccup is the first How to Train your Dragon character revealed for DAR. *Hiccup was announced for DAR on September 17th, 2013 along with Donkey. *This is because both feared dragon(s) at the beginning of their respective debut films but get along with them very well at the end (Hiccup befriends Toothless and Donkey falls in love with Dragoness), both have been rarely seen fighting themselves, both rely on the dragons during gameplay (Hiccup calls Toothless in for some of his attacks and Donkey uses Dragoness in his Allstar Rumble), and both live with their dragons (Toothless moved in to Hiccup's and Donkey lives at Dragon's Keep, Dragoness' home). Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Characters